Chained to You
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: JohnnyKai Kai and Johnny get handcuffed together! It’s an attempt to help them to get along? What? What kind of moron would think this was a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chained To You.  
Summary: Kai and Johnny get handcuffed together! It's an attempt to help them to get along? What? What kind of moron would think this is a good idea?…Oh, right.  
Pairings: Johnny/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Twoshot, Blatantly pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade and I never will.

G'day! Just thought I'd try my hand at the Johnny/Kai pairing again. Been a while, so lets pray that this fic is reasonably good. It's going to be a lovely little twoshot for you to enjoy. I really do hope you like X3

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping merrily in the morning light awakens Kai from his slumber. Wrinkling his nose as the sunlight rays invade his eyes, he rolls over in bed. His head is pounding and he doesn't understand why. The last thing he remembers is Tyson handing him a bottle water that tasted quite odd, but after that…nothing.

Suddenly, a loud groan causes Kai to sit up in bed. The noise came from right beside him. Carefully raising his hand to grab the edge of the bed cover, he throws it back to reveal a certain red hair Scotsman.

His reflexes suddenly kick in and he scrambles away, only to fall on the floor. He feels a tug on his wrist and jolts Johnny awake from his sleep. A string of curses follow and Kai feels another tug on his wrist.

Kai climbs to his feet and looks down at his wrist, ignoring the indignant splutters from Johnny.

There, on his slender wrist is one half of a pair of handcuffs. The other end? Attached to Johnny.

What the hell?

"What are you playing at, Hiwatari?" Johnny immediately accuses, he too jumping out of bed and onto his feet. But in doing so, manages to pull Kai back onto the bed, revealing to him the handcuffs that are successfully binding them together.

Kai struggles to sit up on the bed, wincing when Johnny gives another tug on his wrist. "Stop tugging it, would you?" he hisses through his teeth. "Pulling at it will only leave a bruise."

"Where the hell did this come from?!" Johnny practically roars.

"How the hell would I know," Kai hisses back to him, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Johnny asks again, yanking in the handcuffs and bringing Kai forward so they are nose to nose. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Don't flatter yourself, McGregor," Kai quickly tells him, his eyes narrowing even more dangerously. "The last thing I want is to be stuck with you."

"The feeling is mutual," Johnny hisses to him.

"Good," Kai says as he closes his eyes, his eyebrow twitching violently. "Now we've got that settled, lets work out who did this since it was neither of us."

Johnny continues to glare at him before abruptly turning his head away and muttering under his breath, "Fine."

Moving to sit cross-legged on the bed, Kai opens one of his eyes and notes that he is still some of the clothes he was wearing yesterday. Taking a moment to glance at Johnny, he sees that he is in the same condition as he is.

Good, that means that they don't have to worry about getting changed into other clothing. These will do until they either find the keys for these handcuffs or find a way to break them.

Glancing down at said item of burden, he notices that his wrist is starting to turn red and dark blue. No wonder it's starting to throb. After all the tugging and pulling that occurred, it's starting to bruise. And it will only get worst if he doesn't remove it soon.

"So," Johnny suddenly starts. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Kai blinks. "Not really. I remember Tyson giving me a bottle water after training, but it's pretty vague after that."

This time Johnny blinks. "He gave me something to drink as well…" he trails off and the two immediately snap their gazes to each other and frown. Then Kai's eyebrow twitches violently.

"I'll kill him," he mutters before suddenly jumping off the bed and storming through the dojo hallways, Johnny stumbling behind him.

"Tyson!" Kai yells angrily as he throws the door to the lounge room open with a bang, his eyebrow still twitching. He spies the teen he's looking for sitting at the table with a spoonful of serial in his mouth. "Right, you little shit, what the hell do you think you are doing?" he demands to know, lifting up his wrist and showing the handcuffs to his teammate.

After he gets these things off, make that ex-teammate.

"It's for your own good, Kai," Tyson splutters around the food in his mouth before swallowing it with one large gulp. "You and Johnny fight to much. This is the best way for the two of you to get along."

Johnny almost turns red with rage. "And how's handcuffing us together going to help?!" he asks, pointing at the teen with his handcuffed hand.

Kai immediately winces when the metal presses against his ever growing bruise. "Dammit Johnny, point with your other hand."

Johnny blinks and then lowers their arms before uses his other hand to grab Tyson around the throat, lifting him onto his feet, giving him a little shake. "Listen here, Porky, you have ten seconds to tell us where the keys are."

"I don't know," Tyson tells him as he struggle against his grip, looking at the rest of his teammates pleadingly. Ray simply shakes his head, mouthing the words; you're on your own.

Cowards!

"Not good enough," Johnny hisses, leaning forward so they're almost nose to nose.

"I really don't know," Tyson tells the irate Scotsman quickly in effort to save his own life as his traitorous teammates won't help. "I gave them to Robert before he left."

"Robert?" Johnny reels back in surprise. Robert? The elegant and righteous German, having a hand in this? Not possible. "He's in on this?"

"Not really," Tyson mutters.

"Huh?"

"He doesn't know what the keys are for," The world champion is quick to explain. "I just gave it to him at the last second."

"I see," Johnny says slowly, almost calmly, but his eyebrow is twitching violently, giving away his calm demeanor. "You do realize that I will have to kill you now?"

"Why do you get to kill him?" Kai suddenly asks, his expression just as violent as Johnny's.

"Oh believe me," Johnny hisses. "You'll get your chance."

Kai opens his mouth to reply, but quickly shuts it. Instead, he lifts up their handcuffed hands. The sudden movement catches Johnny off guard and he drops Tyson as the result. But before the blader has a chance to get away, Kai lifts both their arms over Tyson's, and using the chain from the handcuffs, pulls Tyson into a chokehold. Johnny quickly catches on and pulls his arm back, tightening the chain around Tyson's neck.

"You'll pay for this you little shit," Kai hisses into the struggling blader's ear, his eyes narrow and dangerous.

"Pull tighter!" Johnny orders, his expression much like Kai's.

"I am!"

"Gark!" Tyson struggles with his fingers under the chain, trying in vain to pull it off of him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I can't hear you," Kai hisses.

Ray watches the whole scene in stun silence, a trickle of sweat appearing on his temple. "Well, at least they're working together."

Max winces when he hears a string of curses and promises of violent torture. "Even if that means Tyson will die in the process?"

Ray shrugs, but then lowers his head to whisper in Max's ear. "Just be grateful they haven't turned on us, yet."

"I told Tyson this was a bad idea," Max shudders at the thought.

-------------------

Walking in complete silence down the busy streets, expressions of discomfort and annoyance grace the two handcuffed teens' faces. Johnny glances at his travel companion and frowns when he sees a grimace appear on Kai's face. He glances down at their hands and notices a large blue mark on his pale wrist.

"You have a bruise on your wrist," Johnny suddenly mumbles to himself more so than to Kai.

Kai glances down at his wrist and notes that the bruise seems to be getting bigger. "I got that when you kept yanking on it this morning."

A small wince passes through Johnny's being and he manages an almost inaudible sorry to escape his lips.

Kai blinks in surprise, but says nothing. They continue the rest of the way in silence, every once in a while they would glance at each other from the corner of their eyes, only to look the opposite way a second later.

The silence between them is deafening, even for someone like Kai who adores the silence. "Do we really fight and argue that much?" he suddenly asks.

Johnny stops walking but doesn't look at the teen next to him. "I didn't think we did," he answers truthfully, almost distant. "But apparently we do."

"I guess so," Kai whispers with a sigh.

"It's not like we fight because we detest each other or something," Johnny says suddenly, his back stiffening.

Kai gazes at Johnny for a moment in silence, before adding his own comments. "We do get along, just not the way they expect."

Surprisingly, Johnny seems to relax somewhat after those words. He gives a gentle tug on their bind wrist, propelling Kai to keep moving forward. "Lets go," he says. "My wrist is starting to itch."

Kai glances down at his wrist once again and winces. "And mine is starting to throb," he whispers under his breath, silently hoping that Johnny didn't hear him.

But Johnny did hear. He glances at Kai from the corner of his eye in concern but continues to move forward. The sooner he can get these troublesome handcuffs off the better.

Thankfully, they manage to reach the hotel that Robert is staying in moments later. Ignoring the disproving looks from the stuck-up snobs littering the hotel foyer, Johnny leads Kai towards the lifts and presses the floor buttons with his free hand.

"Bloody snobs," Johnny mutters, breaking the silence. "They probably think one of us is a wanted criminal and the other is a cop."

Kai gives a half chuckle, the thought also crossing his mind. "Well, I've been told that I look like a punk, so I guess they believe I'm the criminal."

Johnny tilts his head to the side in question. "Why do they think you're a punk?"

"Two tone blue hair, red eyes and four triangles on my cheeks," Kai answers with a hint of annoyance. "You do the math."

"I see," Johnny frowns as the lift gives a small ping, alerting the two occupants that they have reached their destination. The doors slid open and the two step into a well furnished corridor.

Reaching the door that holds his teammate and long time friend, Johnny pounds on the door, relieving his frustration to Kai. "Robert!"

A moment later, the said purple hair noble appears as he opens the door, a scowl on his face. His frown soon disappears when he sees that Johnny has company and it's none other than Kai Hiwatari.

"Jonathan?" Robert says with confusion as Johnny pushes past him and into the room. "What on earth?"

* * *

End of chapter one. Like it so far? One more chapter to go! X3

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Wow! Many thanks to; XxSweet MitsukaixX, Destiny Quill, Tenshi of Freedom, FlyingShadow666, Red, mattitudeandrkofollower, Keight Ylonen, Mizuki hikari, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Miako6, blitzkreig50889, sasuke chica, Tuli-Susi, The Johnny McKilt Production, Myriam, kugi ra-ra, glitteredvixen06, and lilmama!!

* * *

"The key." 

Robert blinks slowly. "I beg your pardon?"

"The key," Johnny repeats, seemingly seething in his own skin. "The key to get these god forsaken handcuffs off!"

Lowering his eyes from his friend's face to glance at his hands he notes a pair of bright silver handcuffs, resting on his wrist. He follows the chain and sees that the other half rests painfully upon Kai's. He quickly turns his gaze to Kai's face, finding him to look incredibly irate at this very moment. His eyebrow is twitching almost uncontrollably, his lips in a thin line, proving to Robert that he is either very angry or in a tiny bit of pain.

Most likely both.

"I don't have a key," Robert tells the two, slightly upset that they would insinuate that he would have anything to do with the situation they're in.

"The key that Tyson gave you last night," Kai tells Robert, clearing up a minor bit of confusion.

A look of recognition flittering into Robert's eyes, but then he winces, subconsciously taking a step back. "I don't have it."

"…What?!" Johnny roars, his eyes narrowing murderously, his face turning red with anger once again.

"Well, when I was walking to here last night, I bumped into Enrique," Robert explains, taking another step back from his growling teammate to eliminate the possibility if Johnny should lunge at him. "I had no idea the importance of that key, so I gave it to him."

"You cannot be serious!" Johnny growls, looking as if he wants to attack his captain.

Fortunately, Kai tugs on his bound wrist, successfully pulling Johnny back, but managing to bruise his wrist even more. He winces as pain shoots up his arm and bites his lip to advert the pain. Ignoring the pain, Kai turns his gaze to Robert and realizes that the nobleman is feeling guilty.

"Don't blame yourself," Kai tells Robert with a small sigh of annoyance. "You didn't know."

"This is just great!" Johnny continues to fume, his body lightly shaking in anger. "Now we have to find Enrique. Oh, he's going to get a kick out of this."

Kai rolls his eyes. "Getting all angry and frustrated isn't helping matters."

"I can't help it," Johnny growls. "I'm bloody pissed off, ok?"

"Obviously," Kai mutters before turning his attention back to the nobleman. "Do you know where Enrique is staying?"

Robert mutely nods and scribbles the directions and room number on a piece of paper.

-------------------

"I'm going to kill Tyson," Johnny once again growls under his breath, his eyes narrow and dangerous. Here they are, yet again, walking almost hand in hand through the thickening busy streets, heading towards yet another posh hotel a few blocks away.

"Yes," Kai says, again, rolling his eyes towards the heavens. "We've already established that. Lets just concentrate on getting the key and this useless thing off, ok?"

Johnny continues to mutter incoherent, but murderous intent words under his breath, giving Kai little snippets of tortuous ways he wants Tyson to pay. Something about a roast pit, some spit and…barbeque sauce?"

Right…

The sound of sniggering alerts Kai's attention to the side and his gaze immediately falls upon a small group of sniggering teenage boys, younger then he or Johnny. They look like the typical, no good street ferals. The kind that would throw a rock at your window and then run away laughing.

The redheaded Scotsman also spots them and immediately bristles. "What the hell are you looking at?!"

The group of teens jump back in shock, but end up leering at them before running away, laughing their heads off.

"That was pretty good," Kai comments sarcastically as he tugs on his wrist to get Johnny to continue walking. "Definitely scared them shitless, didn't you?"

"I got the point across, didn't I?" Johnny snaps, moving in step with Kai. "Lets see if you can do better."

Kai sticks his nose in the air, closing his eyes. "I prefer the silent approach."

"Yeah, yeah," Johnny rolls his eyes. "Your patent glare of death, right?"

"Sometimes the subtle approach is best," Kai replies. He pauses for a moment, then a small smile graces his lips when he gets an idea. "I should teach you the glare."

Johnny raises an eyebrow, a cross between surprise and intrigue. "Why?"

"Can you imagine?" Kai continues. "My glare and your voice? That would put the fear in anyone."

Before he has a chance to stop himself, Johnny finds himself laughing. "No kidding."

After hearing Johnny laugh, Kai's smile turns a little bit softer and warmer. He can't help but think that Johnny should laugh more often, it suits him better than the ever grumpy scowl he carries all the time.

"Finally," Johnny mutters as he stops dead in his tracks. "We're here."

Wasting no time, Johnny drags Kai inside, once again blatantly ignoring the looks from fellow holiday goers and heads towards the lift. But a little white sign hanging on the door stops him dead in his tracks, causing Kai to crash into his back.

"What?" Kai mutters and finds himself peering over the Scotsman's shoulder when he suddenly feels him begin to shakes. He reads the note and feels his eyebrow begin to twitch violently as well. "Out of order, huh?"

"What do you mean the elevator isn't working?!" Johnny spins around and yells at the hotel staff a few feet behind him, who recoil away from him in fright.

"They mean we can't use it," Kai sighs, tugging Johnny towards the stairs. "Save your energy, you're going to need it."

Several thousand steps later, Kai and Johnny reach the floor that Enrique is staying on. Leaning against their knees, the two pant heavily from the workout.

"He had better be here," Johnny growls out between breathes.

"Well," Kai pants. "Maybe if you weren't in such a hurry, we could have rang here first."

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Johnny snaps before straightening his posture and heading down the corridor, counting out the numbers as he does so. Soon, he reaches the room, but instead of knocking loudly like he did with Robert's room, he tests the door handle and then barges right in, Kai stumbling in behind him.

"Enrique!" Johnny calls out and a moment later a familiar blonde appears from the kitchenette.

"Johnny?" Enrique says, but then blinks in surprise when he sees Kai with him. He tilts his head to the side in question, but as his eyes trail down to their hands, a small perverse smile appears on his lips. "What's going on here then?"

"The key that Robert gave you last night," Johnny chooses to ignore the question and getting straight to the point. "Give it to me."

"But why?" Enrique continues to smile in a perverse nature, turning his half-lidded eyes to take in Kai's profile. "Look who you've got practically glued to your side. You lucky dog."

Kai blushes a deep shade of red and abruptly turns his head to the side in an attempt to hide it. He glances over to Johnny and notices that he too has a splash of red to his cheeks, but he doesn't know if it's out of embarrassment or anger. When he sees Johnny stiffen than bristle, he concludes that it's the latter of the two.

"What?" Johnny once again growls out dangerously.

Blatantly ignoring the danger, Enrique continues to speak his mind. "Though, being the love genius I am, I knew this day would come. There's just so much chemistry between the two of you."

Kai can do nothing but stare at the Italian in complete bewilderment, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly, his eyes unblinking. He snaps out of his trance when he feels the young man next to him tug at his wrist. His snaps his mouth shut and takes a deep breath through his nose, slowly exhaling after holding it for a few seconds. Composing himself, Kai turns his eyes to Johnny, only to find him blatantly seething.

"Shut up!" Johnny snaps, his eyes blazing hotter than the fires of hell. "Do you have any idea the crap you're spouting?!"

Enrique places his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful all of a sudden. "Hmm," he hums. "I take it you two haven't kissed yet, right?"

"Urgh!" Johnny cries out in frustration, tugging at his hair with his hands, threatening to rip large clumps of the magenta colored strands.

Wincing when Johnny suddenly tugs his wrist towards his head, Kai finds himself moving to stand in front of him. "Calm yourself," Kai hisses, his hands moving to pry Johnny's fingers out of his hair. "He's doing this on purpose, you know that."

"Of course I know that," Johnny grounds out. "It doesn't make it any less annoying."

"See?!" Enrique exclaims happily. "You're perfect for each other!"

Almost mechanically, the two teens slowly turn their gazes to the blonde, nothing but murderous intent in their eyes. Enrique finds himself subconsciously sinking back, realizing that maybe he went a little too far.

"Tyson can wait," Johnny growls as he lunges forward, grabbing Enrique by the collar of his shirt, pulling Kai forward as well. "I'll kill you first."

"Tyson?" Enrique wheezes through the violently shaking from his red hair teammate. "What does he have to do with all of this?"

"He's the one that slapped these cuff on us," Johnny bluntly explains, his voice low and tittering on the edge of viciousness. "Now, give me the key to these handcuffs and I'll let you live."

Beads of sweat begin to trickle down Enrique's neck and he swallows thickly before muttering, "I don't have it."

Johnny doesn't quite catch the words. "What did you just say?"

"I gave it to Oliver," Enrique explains nervously, inwardly praying to whoever is up there listening at the moment to save him. Save him now!

"Oliver?"

* * *

Ok, so I lied. This isn't the last chapter. It was going to be, but I thought I'd play around with it just a tiny bit more. Only a little bit more. 2 or 3 chapters more X3 

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: X3 Many wonderful thank yous to Tuli-Susi, Red, Tenshi of Freedom, Destiny Quill, Uzumi, Mizuki hikari, FlyingShadow666, kiki, BloodRedViolet, kugi ra-ra, Ma.anda, Cheese Grows On Apples, XxSweet MitsukaixX, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, sesshy-sesshy-girl, glitteredvixen06, Sealink, godsfallenangel, Myriam06, ElleChan and viking106!!

Chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning Oliver."

Titling his head to the side, a friendly smile appears on Oliver's lips and he elegantly brushes a strand of shiny green hair away from his violet eyes. "Good morning to you too," he greets as two familiar Chinese bladers, the proud lion and the cheeky monkey, walk towards him.

Well, actually, Lee has a firm grip on Kevin's ear, who is struggling like a feral cat, hissing and scratching as he dangles off the ground. Must be painful for him.

Instead of asking why Lee is holding his teammate in such a way, Oliver simply smiles. "It's going to be a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Lee smiles softly at hearing the word beautiful leave the Frenchman's mouth. Oliver has always had a penchant for things that are fine and beautiful. He nods, agreeing with the statement before a serious look appears on his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" Oliver continues to smile.

"Oliver!"

The petite Frenchman immediately spins around, turning his back on the beautiful and serene sight of nature to stare at his red hair teammate as he stands before him with a face like a thunder cloud, breathing heavily. Surprisingly on the ground near his feet, Kai has fallen in a heap, one arm dangling weakly near Johnny's, the other laying on the soil. He's panting just as hard as the Scotsman.

Oliver blinks slowly as Kai struggles to his feet, lifting his head to glare at him, his eye twitching rapidly. He can't help but blink again when his eyes involuntarily travels down and stops on a silver contraption that has encircled both wrists. He soon realizes that it's a pair of handcuffs, and they are ravishing the delicate skin on Kai's wrist. The dark bruise that now completely encircles Kai's wrist causes Oliver to wince in discomfort. He can't even imagine how painful if must be for the enigma.

"You have a key," Johnny says slowly, dangerously as he walks towards the Frenchman, who can nothing but stare at him with a small sense of fear and confusion. "It's small and silver. Give it to me."

"Huh?" Oliver murmurs in a less than elegant way.

"My wrist is killing me," Kai gripes as he tenderly touches his wrist, blatantly ignoring the fear that is radiating not only from Oliver, but the unease from the two Chinese bladers standing not far behind him.

"Are you deaf?" Johnny growls, suddenly grapping the petite Frenchman by the collar of his shirt, pulling him dangerously close. "Give me the key right now or else I'll crack open your head and feast on the goo inside."

Kai rolls his eyes towards the sky in frustration. "Oh, that's going to help us a lot, McGregor."

"Shut up!" Johnny snarls, turning his attention away from his teammate to glare at the Russian. "At least I'm doing something."

"What can I do?" Kai asks, annoyance clearly in his voice. He lifts up their wrist and he jiggles the chain of the handcuffs in front of Johnny's eyes. "I'm stuck in this, too. If you haven't noticed."

"Oh believe me, I've noticed," Johnny once again hisses with such venom that the other teens who have no idea what's going on to shiver in fright.

Kai instantly bristles. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Johnny tells him as he suddenly turns his attention straight back to Oliver, who he still has a firm grip on. "I've had with you and your whining."

"I don't whine!" Kai snarls at him. "All I've been saying that there has to be an easier way than this. There is a fabulous little invention called the telephone. We should be using it!"

"What's the point?" Johnny snaps his attention to him again, growling deep in his throat. "Enrique says Oliver has the key. We're here now, aren't we?"

"But how do we know he has the key?" Kai tries to reason with the hotheaded Scotsman, but with his wrist really starting to throb, he's quickly losing his patience.

"There! You see? You're whining again."

The small group of innocent onlookers can only stare in disbelief as Kai once again bristles in indignity. "I told you, I don't whine! I'm merely stating facts in a way that will irritate the shit out of you!"

"And it's working! Just shut up, ok?! I've got this under control," For the umpteenth time in the last few moments Johnny turns his attention to the Frenchman, who has been trying desperately to get away. But he's no match against a very, very angry Johnny. "Oliver, give me the key. Now!"

Oliver begins to sweat with dread and he fears that he may pass out from fright if Johnny doesn't back off soon. He wonders why Lee or Kevin isn't helping him and a part of him is indignant that they haven't yet. But he knows pretty well how fearsome Johnny can be when he's angry and can't bring himself to blame them for not interfering. It may be a horrible thing to say, but if he were in their position, he would be doing the same thing.

"I…I don't have a key," Oliver says weakly, hoping that being truthful won't get him killed.

Johnny's eyebrow suddenly gives a huge and very violent twitch. "Yes, you do. Enrique gave you a small key last night, remember?"

"Enrique?" Oliver whimpers when Johnny pulls him threateningly closer.

"Yes," Johnny says slowly, in a patronizing manner. "That's right. The blonde playboy. You know who I'm talking about."

"Just hand the key over already, Oliver," Kai sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. This is getting old really quick. "Can't you see he's ready to blow?"

A large bead of sweat slips down from Oliver's temple as he racks his brain for any piece of information that just might save him. "Oh, I remember now," he says with a nervous smile on his face. "I gave it to Kevin for something just this morning."

Kevin lets out a loud whimper of fear and immediately dives behind Lee the moment Johnny snaps his murderous gaze towards him. He has never seen such an fearsome and dangerous glare. It could very well put Kai's world famous glare of death to shame!

"I was only getting it to see if I could open Mariah's dairy," Kevin replies weakly as he peers around Lee, who immediately lifts his hands in front of him in a defensive manner when Johnny turns his eyes to him.

"But I caught him and left it in Ray's room when I was done with him," Lee explains quickly, inwardly sending out an apology to his childhood best friend. But desperate situations call for desperate measures. Surely Ray will forgive him, right?

"So Ray has it?!" Johnny bellows, dropping Oliver like a bag of bricks. Oliver immediately scrambles away in a less than elegant manner and takes refuge behind Lee as well. Not very honorable. But when one's life is at risk, screw dignity!

"It's a key to a pair of handcuffs," Kai mutters as he draw in a long and deep breath through his nose, trying his best to look calm. But with the way his eyebrow is twitching, he too is on the borderline of erupting. "What on earth could you possibility want with that? Wait, did Tyson ask you to do this?"

"Tyson?" Lee questions, not entirely sure what the Beyblade champion has to do with any of this. He risks taking his eyes off the threat to glance at the two teen cowering behind him, looking at them to see if they can provide any answers for him. But they shake their head in the negative.

Kai's eyebrow twitches once again. "Great. Let me guess. You're all just innocent spectators to this whole thing?"

"Enrique gave me the key last night, thinking it might fit in an old antique locket I have," Oliver explains. "But it didn't. I was holding the key in my hand, planning to take it back to Enrique when Kevin asked if he could borrow it. I had no idea the importance of the key. You have to believe me."

Sighing, Kai pinches the bridge of his nose. "So, it's in Ray's room?"

"I'm so pissed!" Volcano Johnny suddenly explodes, throwing his arms into the air, taking Kai's wrist with his. Kai releases a cry of pain, but the noise falls on deaf ears as he scrambles to keep up with a ranting and pacing Johnny.

"It's unbelievable how much this tiny little key is being passed around so much!" Johnny fumes as he drags Kai away from the three bladers and down the streets towards the dojo.

Grabbing onto Johnny's arm, Kai forces him to stop and stares at him almost pleadingly. "Now, can we use the phone?"

"No!" Johnny snaps, murderous rage in his voice and eyes. "I want to kill him so I don't want to give him a chance to escape. Ray was there at the dojo this morning. He could have handed us the keys then."

"Would you please stop tugging so hard?" Kai whimpers when Johnny tugs on his wrist once again to get him to keep on moving.

Johnny shakes his head. "Look, the sooner we get the keys, the sooner we can get those handcuffs off. Your wrist will feel better then."

"Stop!" Kai suddenly cries out in pain.

Johnny whips around, shock on his face from the sudden outburst. "What?"

Kai says nothing and holds his wrist with his free hand. He has his head down, his stormy gray hair covering his eyes giving him a haunted expression. Johnny narrow his eyes in mild annoyance as he scrutinize the teen before him. However moments later his eyes widen in concern when he sees blood seeping through Kai's fingers.

"You're bleeding," Johnny says dumbly, in a mild case of shock.

"I told you to stop tugging," Kai hisses through his teeth he is gritting together to get his mind off the pain.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me that if I didn't your wrist would start bleeding," Johnny scowls lightly. But his voice still holds a edge of concern. With his free hand he snares Kai's swollen and bleeding wrist carefully in his much larger hand. "How bad is it?"

"The pain or my wrist?" Kai mutters, reluctant to remove his hand from his wrist.

Johnny tries to pry Kai's fingers away. "Both."

Kai sighs and slowly removes his fingers. "It's not as bad as it looks," he tries to reassure the redhead. "And the pain isn't anything I can't handle."

Johnny suddenly lets go of Kai's hand and reaches up towards his bandana. He pulls it off and then surprises Kai by using it to clean up the blood to have a closer inspection. He soon discovers that the cuff on Kai's wrist isn't as tight as it is on his. But that has caused the metal to rub painfully against the skin and with one too many tugs, it broke the skin.

A feeling of guilt settles in his chest as Johnny winces at his behavior. Yes, this situation is annoying and very time consuming, but his anger certainly isn't helping matters. In fact, he could possibly say that it's making it worst.

Pulling the cuff away from the broken skin, Johnny takes his bandana and tenderly wraps it around Kai's wrist, tying it off securely and then arranging it so the cuff is now sitting on the material and not on the skin.

Kai can do nothing but stare as Johnny takes care of his wrist, his brow furrowing in blatant concern. After he is done, Johnny gives him a sharp nod.

"Take my hand," Johnny suddenly orders him.

Kai looks at him as if he has grown another head. "Pardon?"

"I said; take my hand," Johnny repeats slowly. "That way I won't keep tugging on your wrist and causing further damage."

"Oh," Kai murmurs before slipping his hand into Johnny's. The moment their hands met, Kai feels an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. It feels like his heart just skipped a beat or something.

"Come on," Johnny urges, this time pulling on Kai's hand. "Lets find Ray and beat the crap out of him."

Kai slowly nods his head. "Yes, and I think I know where to find him."

* * *

End of chapter 3! Will Johnny and Kai get their hands on Ray? And will happen if they do? You'll have to wait and see!

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Big thanks to Destiny Quill, Xgin'sxlittlexwolfx, godsfallenangel, Cheese Grows On Apples, kouru, Tenshi of Freedom, mattitudeandrkofollower, Mizuki hikari, Miako6, Elves of the Moon, Ma.anda, FlyingShadow666, kuro shinzui, rebelmewpheonix, glitteredvixen06, grey-shadow-horse, Blaze Queenie, DancerInTheDark101 and Kai's-Suzaku!!

Chapter 3. Please enjoy!

* * *

Trudging upstairs towards the apartment is he sharing with his Chinese teammates, Ray breathes a sigh of relief now that he's away from the dojo. He's now at the prefect distance away that should Johnny and Kai return, looking for revenge, he won't be an innocent casualty.

Of course he's totally innocent in this. He tried to advise Tyson against his little scheme would be dangerous to his health and those around him, but the world champion had always been a little stubborn and pigheaded for his own good. He insisted that it was a great idea, handcuffing the two together. It'll help them get along better, he said.

"I suppose there's some truth to that," Ray mutters as he reaches his apartment door. "They'll work together to kill Tyson after they get the key."

Taking a moment to glance at his watch, Ray can't help but wonder what had happen to Kai. It's been a few hours now. Surely, they would have found Robert and he would have given them the key already? Robert is far too noble and generous to make either teen beg or bargain for their freedom.

And the key is obviously designed for a pair of handcuffs. It couldn't be mistaken for something else, could it?

Opening the door to his apartment, Ray hears the sound of a struggle. Raising an eyebrow in question, he walks in just in time to see a green blur race to his bedroom, and then a black blur not far behind.

"Give it to me, Kevin!" Lee growls as he catches Kevin with the scruff of his shirt. He effortlessly dangles him in mid air as he snatches something from his hand. "You're lucky Mariah isn't here."

"I didn't do anything!" Kevin immediately protests, struggling in Lee's grasp.

"Hey guys," Ray says as he walks into the room, his hands on his hips in a mild disapproving manner. "What are you doing in my room?"

Lee promptly drops Kevin to the floor, folding his arms over his chest as he glares at his young teammate on the floor. "Kevin here thought it would be cool if he could read Mariah's diary," he explains. "But I caught him and he thought that he could hide in here."

Kevin immediately jumps to his feet and goes to hide behind Ray, tugging on the back of his shirt. "Help me out here, Ray!"

"Sorry Kev," Ray can't help but laugh. "No sanctuary here."

Kevin makes an incoherent whining noise and Lee rolls his eyes as he unfolds his arms and throws something on Ray's bed. He then crosses the room and grabs the small monkey by the ear, dragging him out of the room and out of the apartment.

"Ow!" Kevin howls in pain. "Let go!"

"Come on," Lee orders firmly. "You're going to take me to the person that gave you that key."

"Why?" Kevin whines.

Ray shakes his head when Kevin's voice starts to get softer and softer, until it disappears altogether. He walks towards the front door and then closes it. Kevin can be quite a handful at the best of times and Ray knows all too well that he's going to fight Lee every step of the way.

"Wonder where he got the key from?" Ray muses out loud as he heads towards his bedroom again.

As he steps into the room, a silver glint from his bed immediately catches his gaze. He narrows his eyes, scrutinizing the object before venturing closer, a feeling of dread making it's presence known in his chest. With a trembling hand he carefully picks up the silver object and holds it in the palm of his hand, enclosing his fingers around it. He takes a deep breath and exhales, before slowly unfurling his fingers. His eyes widen and his heart almost stops.

It's a silver key.

A silver key for a pair of handcuffs.

A silver key for a pair of handcuffs that are now attached to Johnny and Kai's wrists.

Ray's face drains of color as he stares unblinkingly at the tiny object, his eye twitching in absolute terror. How is it that something so small can evoke such fear?

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ray releases a horrific cry of terror as he holds his head in his hands. "What the hell is this thing doing here?!"

He lowers his hand that is holding the object to have another look at it, trying to convince himself that maybe he made a mistake. Maybe he's just being silly and making rash judgments. But no matter how many times he rubs his eyes and stares down at the key, it still doesn't change things.

He has the key to the handcuffs. And there's no doubt in his mind that Johnny and Kai are looking for it.

"Tyson gave the key to Robert," Ray says, trying to rationalize the situation. "So how did it end up here? Did Kevin steal it from Robert?"

Shaking his head, he soon begins pacing the room, trying to come up with ways to tell Kai and Johnny that this has all been a misunderstanding. That he has absolutely nothing to do with this, other than letting Tyson handcuff them together. Surely, they can't kill him for that.

Of course, he has no idea what Kai and Johnny has been through so far. So he has no idea how anger or, god forbid, murderous they are.

An icy cold shiver races down his spine when Ray realizes something. Lee just dragged Kevin outside the find the one who gave him the key. And chances are, they'll run into either Robert or Kai and Johnny, and they'll tell them where they can find the key.

Which means, they're probably on their way here…

Ray dashes to the window, just in time to see two familiar bladers storming towards his apartment complex, no doubt ready to inflict some serious pain upon him.

"Oh no," Ray says as he pushes away from the window and glances at the key again. He stares blankly at it for a few precious minutes, but the sound of the front door slamming against the wall pulls him out of his trance. He shakes his head and then opens the window, stepping on the window sill. "There's no way I'm taking the blame for Tyson. I'm an innocent spectator here."

And then with a desperate and feline grace, he leaps out of the window, steps onto the window below his, and then on the one below that, repeating until he reaches the ground. As soon as he touches solid earth, he takes off running, sprinting like the hounds of hell are after him.

Sure, he could just stay behind and give Johnny the key. But he doesn't have a death wish and he can't even imagine what the two will do to him once they've separated.

Besides, if he gives the key to Robert, the rightful owner and then leave, he won't be killed. He may have to lay low for a while, but he'll be ok.

Robert can take care of himself.

----------------------------

"This is where he's staying?" Johnny asks as he glares daggers at the building, delicious thoughts of murder floating around in his head.

"That's right," Kai nods, keeping a firm hold on Johnny's hand as not to put any more pressure on his already injured wrist. "I have no doubt he's here. Knowing him, he'd want to get far away from the dojo as possible, long before you and I come back to seek revenge."

Johnny growls deep in his throat. "Our initial target is Tyson, but if Ray doesn't give us the key, right here and now, he'll be the appetizer."

Kai gives another nod. "We'll cut off his hair and then hang him with it."

"Sounds good," Johnny smirks, sadistically picturing it in his mind. He tightens his grip on Kai's hand and pulls him towards the building, slowing his steps slightly to let the teen walk right by his side.

He's trying his best to take things just that bit more calmly. Yes, he's still mad as hell, but Kai's wrist seems to be suffering the wrath of his temper and haste then anyone else.

Guiltily, Johnny glances down at their hands, his eyes lingering on Kai's wrist carefully wrapped in his bandanna. He really needs to get that key. And when he does, he's going to unlock Kai's first.

"It's throbbing," Kai softly confesses when he notices Johnny staring at his wrist with guilt shimmering in his eyes. "But it's ok. Lets just hurry up and get the key, ok? Don't worry about my wrist."

Hesitant, Johnny nods his head and directs his eyes forward, focusing his attention to the task at hand. The need for revenge can wait, just as long as he gets that key.

Not bothering to knock on the door when they finally reach it, Johnny kicks the door in with his foot. Boldly stepping into the room, the two survey their surroundings with narrow gazes, looking for any sign on the dark hair neko.

Hearing a soft noise that sounds like someone opening a window, Kai snaps his attention to the sound and pulls Johnny along. They reach a room and much like what he did with the front door, Johnny kicks it in just in time to see a hint of black pony tail disappearing from the window.

Both Kai and Johnny blink in shock for a moment, before racing to the window and watching as Ray effortlessly jumps from one window sill to the other.

Kai deadpans as he watches Ray disappear from sight. Surely, they're not that scary to warrant someone jumping out of a window to get away. Are they?

"Get back here, Kon!" Johnny snarls through the open window, gripping the sill with white knuckles, splintering the wood under his hand. "You're only making it worse for yourself!"

Ok, maybe they are.

"He can't hide forever," Kai hisses in Johnny's ear. "He has to come back sooner or later."

"I'm so sick of this," Johnny growls suddenly pushing away from the window, swiftly losing his patience. "There has to be another way to get these handcuffs off."

Kai sighs, he too growing weary of this wild goose chase that they are on. "Do you think someone could pick the lock or something?"

"Lets go to the locksmith," Johnny suggests. "Maybe if we give him a shit load of money, he'll get these things off."

"For once, you have a good idea," Kai says as he tugs on Johnny's hand, pulling towards the exit.

"Shut it," Johnny hisses.

---------------------

With a weary sigh, Robert gently closes the book he's been trying to read for the past few hours but can't due to his mind constantly wondering whether Johnny and Kai have found the key they've been searching for.

"I hope Enrique didn't throw it away," Robert says softly to himself, a sense of guilt in his words.

Placing the book on the table, Robert takes to his feet, stretching his long frame. He walks over to the window and opens it, letting the wind enter his room to freshen it up a bit. It's getting awfully stuffy in here.

Robert elegantly folds his arms over his chest as he stares out at the horizon. "I hope they've found the key. And I hope they don't mangle Tyson too badly, even though he does deserve it."

"Robert!"

A sudden and desperate voice snaps Robert out of his musing. He quickly surveys the area, but can't see anyone. Suddenly, he hears the strange sound of someone scrambling up the side of the building. But before he has the chance to look down, something flies in through the window and crashes into him, sending them both to the floor.

The sudden attack knocks the wind out of him, but he manages to sit up, wheezing as he does so. He is about to reach for his launcher, believing that some random stranger is in his room when he hears the familiar voice of someone cursing in Chinese.

"Ray?" Robert gasps in surprise and annoyance. "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"Take this!" Ray says, lunging forward for his hand and shoving something in it. "Quick!"

The fear in Ray's voice alarms Robert immensely. "What?"

"Oh shit," Ray mutters as he leaps to his feet and instead of heading towards the window, he decides to take the door. "I've got to leave the country. If they find me I'm a dead man. Oh shit."

The sudden intrusion and departure leaves Robert in a daze. He continues to sit on the floor in a less than elegant fashion, his clothes in a mess. "I…What?" he mutters dumbly for a moment, truly not understanding what had just happened.

Did Ray really just leap in through his hotel window, crash tackle him and then disappear, making plans to leave the country?

He blinks and turns his gaze to his hand. He uncurls his fingers, his eyes immediately widening. "Oh, it's the key…" he mutters before a shiver races through his body.

It's one of those blood chilling, bone shaking shivers. A shiver brought on by fear.

"…Johnny will be angry…"

* * *

Poor Robert. He's going to have to face Volcano Johnny again X3. And he's going to be madder than before. Or is he?

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Big thanks to Kai's-Suzaku, rebelmewpheonix, Tenshi of Freedom, FlyingShadow666, Tuli-Susi, Mizuki hikari, Destiny Quill, JcPyrofire, Blaze Queenie, Ma.anda, glitteredvixen06, and KaisToaster!

I'm on holidays, and yet I'm busy as hell. Does that make sense to anyone? My head hurts.

* * *

"I can't believe Ray jumped out of a window to get away from us," Johnny mutters under his breath as he and Kai take to the streets once again, ignoring all the funny looks they are getting because of the handcuffs and their entwined hands.

Kai nods his head sharply and grumbles, "He could have at least threw the key at us before jumping."

"He's only prolonging the torture," Johnny hisses, his eyebrow giving yet another violent twitch. "When we get rid of these handcuffs I'll make them pay. All of them."

Despite the fact that Kai is feeling as murderous as the Scotsman by his side, he can't help but feel a little bit of sympathy towards the European and Chinese bladers. It's clear that it's all Grev's doing and they should be the ones who should be punished. And punished severely.

"It's Tyson and Ray we want," Kai says. "The others just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"At this point in time, I'm too pissed to care who's innocent and who's not, Kai," Johnny growls as he continues to plow forward, keeping a firm grip on Kai's hand.

A sigh escapes Kai's lips at how typical Johnny's reaction is, but he finds himself nodding in understanding anyway. Though, he must admit, Johnny has been surprising him lately. It's been a good hour since he heard the Scotsman go into another rant about how he's going to tie Tyson to ant hill and watch him die slowly.

He's mad as hell, that much is evident. But despite that, he's keeping remarkable control over his anger. Especially since realizing that Kai's wrist is the only thing that's truly physically suffering at the moment.

Kai knows that this sounds very bizarre, but it's almost like Johnny's concerned for him. The way he used his bandanna to care for his injured wrist. His lucky, no-one-is-allowed-to-touch-without-the-pain-of-death bandanna.

Another sigh escapes Kai's lips. He can't help but like the way Johnny's hand is strongly, yet gently cradling his much smaller hand in his. It feels oddly comfortable. In fact, he feels comfortable being around Johnny himself.

Thinking back, Kai realizes that there has never been a time where he was uncomfortable around the redhead. Sure, Johnny on occasions annoyed the hell out of him, and he annoyed him in return, but there's no full fledge hatred between them. Just this strange form of respect.

And…something else Kai can't quite put his finger on. Something that has only occurred to him recently. Like today, actually.

It's a strange feeling. He feels lightheaded sometimes and has this fluttering sensation in his chest. Maybe he's coming down with something.

"Great," Kai gripes as he blows a strand of hair from his eyes. "Just what I need."

"Did you say something?" Johnny asks from beside, turning his piercing purple eyes towards him, a hint of concern hiding behind the glare.

"It's nothing," Kai replies, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.

Johnny raises an eyebrow, not believing him. He looks as if he wants to press on, but snaps his jaw shut and turn his eyes forward again. He assumes that his wrist is bothering him again and he inwardly winces. He can't even imagine how painful it is for the enigma.

Suddenly, a small group of kids rush past, bumping into Kai, making him suddenly veer off to the side. If the painful tug on his wrist again isn't bad enough, he falls out onto the street and into the path of an oncoming car. He looks up just in time to see the approaching vehicle and hear its screeching tires as the driver tries desperately to stop. But the driver won't make it in time.

Then, just before the car reaches him, Kai feels another tug on his wrist, pulling him in the opposite direction.

Instead of feeling the white hot burning metal of a car traveling at excessive speed, Kai feels the comforting warmth of a human being holding him close. And instead of the sound of crunching metal, he hears a heartbeat beating as rapidly as his own.

Johnny is holding him protectively in his arms. He has one arm wound tightly around Kai's waist as he gently holds his injured hand in the other, cradling it against his chest.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Johnny turns to glance down at the teen in his arms. "You ok?" he asks.

Kai blinks he wine red eyes and slowly nods. "Yeah," he whispers, well aware that his cheeks are heating up once again. "Thanks."

"No problem," Johnny replies, looking reluctant to remove his arms. He has to admit, only to himself of course, that he likes the feeling he's getting with having Kai in his arms. It's oddly comforting, yet enticing in its own right.

Taking a small step back from each other, they can't help but frown at the distance between them. Suddenly, Kai stares forward with narrow eyes. Johnny blinks in confusion, wondering what he is doing. Kai's eyes widen in surprise for a moment before he moves forward, this time taking Johnny by the hand and pulling him with him.

"Hey!" Johnny says in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Kai ignores him as he continues to maneuvers through the crowds. He's eyes narrow even more when he sees a familiar figure leaning casually against a wall, his eyes close and arms firmly over his chest. "Bryan!" he suddenly yells.

In surprise, Johnny looks forward just in time to see the lanky Russian jump to attention, his green eyes quickly surveying the area. His gaze soon collides with that of Kai and he promptly raises an eyebrow when he sees his much shorter teammate drag a disgruntle Scotsman by the hand.

"Bryan!" Kai says once again, sounding as if he's on his last nerve. He then lifts up his and Johnny's hand, thrusting them forward so they sit a few inches from Bryan's eyes, showing him the shiny handcuffs. "Get these things off of me right now!"

"Kai?" Bryan blinks and tilts his head to the side, not looking at the handcuffs, but at their hands entwine together. A sly smirk suddenly appears on his lips. "Are you holding hands?"

"Never mind that," Kai quickly hisses, shaking his head abruptly when a blush appears on his cheeks yet again. "Just get these things off!"

"Hmm…" Bryan hums, looking as if he wants to have a bit more fun with this situation, but quickly decides against it. He knows when Kai is reaching his limit. "Let's see," he murmurs as he taps his chin and carefully moves around their hands to get a proper look at the contraction binding the two fiery teens together. "It's look pretty standard. This will only take a second."

"Finally," Kai sighs as Bryan begins digging around in his pocket, looking for the equipment he needs. "We're finally getting somewhere."

"If Bryan can pick locks," Johnny mutters under his breath, his voice low and dangerous when his eyebrow gives a sudden twitch. "Then why didn't you mention this before?"

"How the hell was I suppose to know that we would end up on a wild goose chase, McGregor?" Kai quickly snaps, glaring at Johnny from the corner of his eye. "Besides, I think there might be another reason why I didn't think of this before. But as of right now I'm cranky, in pain and tired, so I don't care much at this point."

Surprisingly, Johnny doesn't argue. He merely sighs and slouches his posture. "Yeah, I get what you're saying."

"Oh," Bryan says casually, gaining the two teens' attention as he pulls a small cylinder object from his pocket. It looks kinda like a fire cracker or something. "I don't pick locks."

"Huh?" Johnny says as he snaps his gaze to Bryan, an expression of blatant confusion on his face. "Then how do you-?"

"I blow them up," Bryan says, a large and wicked smile appearing on his lips when he pulls out a lighter and lights the little piece of string attached to the cylinder object in his hand.

An expression of fear flickers across Kai's face as he recoils back from the object. "What?"

Bryan quickly sticks the piece of explosive in the chain of the handcuffs and steps back a few steps, shoving his hands into his pockets, his smile never wavering. "I hope you don't have overly sensitive hearing."

"What?" Johnny beings to panic and Kai isn't much better. "What are you doing?"

As the fuse inches closer to the explosive, both teens cry out in alarm at the exact same time and try to step back away from each other. They let go of each other's hands and the chain pulls taut. They turn their heads away just as the fuse disappears into the explosive and a split second later the sound of an explosion pierces the air and they both fall to the ground in opposite directions from each other.

"Well, I didn't destroy the locks," Bryan says as he squats down in front of them, holding his chin up with his hand, a disappointing pout on his lips. "But at least you're no longer stuck with each other."

Johnny immediately springs to his feet, his expression that of a murderous rage. "Are you insane?!"

"Now I remember why I didn't think of this before," Kai murmurs as he pushes himself into a sitting position, carefully cradling his wrist against his chest. "Bryan uses explosive to settle everything. I guess that was pretty important, huh?"

"Yes, that was a piece of need to know information!" Johnny screams at him, his arms flailing about at his sides giving but a mere hint of the frustration he is feeling. "And we still need to find that bloody key!"

"Screaming at me isn't helping matters!" Kai yells back from his position on the ground.

"Yes it is! It makes me feel better!"

"Wow Kai, you're wrist looks like shit," Bryan suddenly comments, looking at the injured limb. "You better get that thing off soon or you're wrist will drop off."

Johnny immediately calms down and goes to help the fallen teen back to his feet. He places a hand over the wound, inwardly grateful that the chain is no longer binding their wrists together. There's no need to worry about accidentally causing him more pain.

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Johnny mutters as he closes his eyes and draw in a deep breath.

Kai feels his cheeks heat up at the feel of Johnny holding his hand tenderly in both of his for the umpteenth time today. There's no mistaken it this time. There's blatant concern coming from the Scotsman. Quickly realizing that he's staring, Kai abruptly turns his head away. Only to find his gaze colliding with Bryan's sly look.

Bryan smirks and mutters quietly under his breath in Russian, _About time._

Kai glares at him, but quickly blinks in confusion when he hears the shrill sound of a phone. Three teens glance around at their surroundings, looking for the source of the noise.

Johnny narrows his eyes, recognizing the ring tone, but then widen in alarm as he pulls away from Kai and shoves his hand into his jacket's pocket. A moment later he pulls out a sleek, silver phone.

"You…" Kai stutters in disbelief before becoming angry. "You had a phone on you all along?!"

Johnny finds himself wincing at the tone of Kai's voice and at the realization that he along could have made this whole ordeal much simpler than it has been. "I guess so."

"Ugh!" Kai seethes, turning his back on him and throwing his arms into the air in frustration and disbelief. "Un-bloody-believable!"

Johnny winces again and flips the phone open to answer it. "Hello? Robert? I see…"

Kai turns back to him. "What?"

Johnny lowers the phone from his ear, his eyebrow once again twitching violently above his eye. "He has the key."

"You mean he had it all along?" Kai asks, shock evident on his face.

"No," Johnny shakes his head slowly, drawing in a deep, soothing breath through his nose. "Ray did have it. He burst into his hotel room and practically threw it at him."

Kai blinks slowly for a moment, then he bows his head, hiding his eyes underneath a veil of hair, his whole body twitching in anger. "Ray…" he growls under his breath.

"When I get my hands on him…" Johnny seethes as well, holding the phone tightly in his hand, his body also shaking in rage. Suddenly he snaps his head up and steps towards Kai, taking his hand in his once again.

"Come on," he says, tugging on Kai's uninjured wrist. "Lets get that key and get that wrist of yours cleaned up."

Kai blinks, his anger disappearing the moment Johnny takes his hand in his and allows the Scotsman to take the lead and lead them back to the hotel Robert is staying in. He holds his sore wrist to his chest as he peers down at their entwine hands once again.

There's no need for Johnny to hold his hand this time. So why is he?

* * *

Chapter five done. Either one or two more to go. Aren't sure yet.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Review: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed; BloodRedViolet, KaisToaster, FlyingShadow666, glitteredvixen06, DancerInTheDark101, grey-shadow-horse, Blaze Queenie, Lhune, Miako6, Tenshi of Freedom, Thegoldenlock, Kai's-Suzaku, godsfallenangel, Ma.anda and White Wolf Pheonix!!!

Chapter 6. One more chapter to go. Please enjoy!

* * *

"I'm surprised," Robert says to himself as he lowers the phone from his ear and back into its cradle. "I didn't think Johnny had his phone with him."

As he places the phone back down, he glances a little off to the side, gazing upon a tiny silver object. How it ended up Ray's possession, Robert will never know. But by the neko's reaction regarding the key it's certain that Ray knows what it's purpose is and what will happen to him if Johnny should find him.

So the cowardly Neko decided to let Robert take the fall for him.

The selfish prick.

Ray is probably half way back to China now. One of the pros of living in a remote village no one other than the locals knows where it is. He'll probably hide out there for a week or two. Of course, it all depends on how angry Johnny or Kai are at the moment.

He might be there for the next year.

Robert sighs as he turns away from the small coffee table and glances towards the door. Hopefully the two will be here soon. He quickly glances at the key once again, making sure that it doesn't somehow wonder off when he isn't looking. There is no way he's going to let this key out of his possession.

A cold shiver races down Robert's spine once again. He can't even imagine what Johnny will do to him if he storms in here and the key has gone missing again.

Suddenly, the door to his room slams open, bouncing off the wall behind it, knocking picture frames off the wall.

"The key."

Robert blinks as two very disgruntle teens appear before him. Kai's wrist is hastily bandaged with what appears to be Johnny's bandana. Upon closer inspection he notes that the two are no longer attached to each other. The chain of the handcuffs has been broken, and looks a little chard. What on earth happened?

"Johnny," Robert starts, curious. "What happened?"

"Not now," Johnny replies sharply, his eyebrow still twitching far more violently than it was earlier today. "The key. Now."

"Um, certainly," Robert says as he walks over to the coffee table and picks up a small silver key, handing straight to the irate Scotsman. "Here."

Johnny snatches the tiny key from Robert's grip and immediately starts on the handcuffs. He manages to surprise Kai immensely for the umpteenth time that day when he unlocks the cuff around hiss wrist first. Kai slips his wrist out of the silver mental and rubs it tenderly with his other hand, wincing when a sharp pain shoots up his arm. He wraps his fingers around the material on his wrist, silently hoping that he didn't reopen any wounds.

Dropping the handcuffs to the floor with a loud thunk, Johnny kicks them away, happy to finally be rid of the foul object. "He'll pay for this," he curses, mentally thinking of ways to get his revenge.

The ever intelligent Robert wisely stays silent in the background, watching with a weary gaze as Johnny inwardly fumes, his body bristling with the need of vengeance. Turning his gaze to the other teen in the room, Robert gaze turns to that of concern when he realizes that Kai is holding his wrist tenderly against his chest within his other hand.

"That looks terribly painful," Robert comment, discreetly motioning to Kai's wrist. "You need to have that looked at."

"It'll be ok," Kai tries to assure the nobleman with his words, but they prove invalid due to the wince on his face.

"I'll look at it," Johnny says suddenly.

Kai almost reels back in surprise and Robert looks at his teammate with bewilderment before his expression fades into that of understanding. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom."

Johnny nods and carefully takes Kai's injured hand in his and leads him towards the bathroom, both of them missing the knowing smile on Robert's lips as he watches the two leave.

"It's about time," he muses quietly to himself.

Leaning against the sink, Kai sighs as Johnny rummages around for the first aid kit. He soon gets his hands on it and places the box on the sink next to Kai. He pulls out a soothing antiseptic cream, and carefully takes Kai's bruised, bloodied and swollen wrist in his much larger hand. He removes the blood soak material of his bandanna slowly and carefully, as not to agitate the injury further. As he applies the cream, he hears an almost inaudible hiss of pain escape pass Kai's lips.

"Sorry," Johnny says when he sees Kai wince yet again.

"Not your fault," Kai is quick to reply. He then sighs and wearily runs a hand over his tattooed cheeks. "What was he thinking?"

"Thinking?" Johnny asks cynically. "He doesn't think."

A force smile appears on Kai's lips. "No kidding. I wonder if all this pain is worth anything."

"About two months worth of solid training," Johnny mutters as he carefully wraps a white bandage around Kai's delicate wrist. "If not more."

"That's not what I meant."

Snapping his head up, Johnny stares at Kai, giving him his full attention. "What do you mean?"

"Us," Kai sighs, a light dusting of red dancing across his sharp features as he looks in the opposite direction, removing his wrist from Johnny's grip. "Maybe we do tend to argue to much. It gets tiresome, sometimes."

"Yeah," Johnny mutters as he scratches the back of his neck and leans against the sink. "I guess it does, doesn't it?"

"I don't hate you," Kai continues to speak softly. "You annoy me sometimes, I won't sugarcoat that, but everyone does at some point in time."

"I know what you mean," Johnny mutters, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "I like fighting with you, in a morbid sense," he suddenly smirks. "You're amusing when your frustrated."

Kai mutters a small indignant noise as he snaps his attention to the Scotsman, a frown on his lips, but the blush still present. "Come again?"

Peering through one eye, Johnny's smirk widens as he pushes away from the sink and step closer to Kai. He likes the way Kai's nose would wrinkle in annoyance whenever the two of them would getting into a verbal sparring match. He especially loves the way Kai would bristle indignantly and flush darkly when he receives a comment about his appearance or feminine figure. They annoy him to no end.

"You look…" Johnny pauses as he tries to find the right word, then shrugs carelessly. "cute when you're angry."

He then smirks when Kai bristles and his blush darkens. Just the response he was hoping for.

"I'm not cute!" Kai protests, pouting when he notices humor dancing around in Johnny's purple eyes. There's humor, but there is also something else. Something raw, and dare say, passionate?

For a long while the two teens just stare at each other in silence, their eyes shimmering with a foreign emotion neither of the two have experienced before in their lives.

Kai doesn't realize how close to each other they are until Johnny's mouth suddenly comes down to claim his in an incredibly tender kiss, his eyes closing upon reflex. It's a long kiss of exploration and for all it's tenderness, Kai knows there is a great deal of passion lurking just beneath the surface, and he knows that Johnny can feel it too.

A soft mew of pleasure escapes from Kai's throat when Johnny wraps his arms tightly around his waist, pulling him flush against his tall, hard frame. Slipping his hands up Johnny's bare arms, Kai snakes his lithe arms around his neck, the fingers on his uninjured hand playing with the red strands of his hair.

Johnny suddenly tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss, prompting Kai to cling to him as he legs give out from under him. With his heart thumbing loudly in his chest, Kai knows the need for air is reaching critical, but neither of the two feisty teens want the kiss to end.

Breaking the kiss sharply, Kai turns his face away as he breathes deeply, bringing much needed air back into his lungs. Panting lightly, Kai turns back to the Scotsman and immediately his eyebrow twitches when he sees the smug look on his face.

"Get that grin off your face," Kai orders as he gives Johnny a light smack upside the head.

Johnny simply laughs, but does not try to remove his arms from Kai's waist, instead pulling the blushing teen closer. "When Tyson thought of this plan, I'm pretty sure this isn't what he had in mind."

Keeping his eyes downward to will away the blush from his cheeks, Kai traces imaginary patterns on Johnny's chest with his fingers. "Things don't always go to plan," he replies.

"That's true," Johnny smirks as he slips a finger under Kai's chin, forcing him to look directly at him.

Before either of the two can understand what's happening, they find themselves kissing once again. This kiss far more passionate than the last. Wasting no time, Johnny pries Kai's lips apart with his tongue before slipping past the serrated row of his teeth and exploring the warm velvet interior inside.

Moaning into the kiss, Kai slips his arms around Johnny's neck again, moving his tongue over his. Soon, a battle of dominance begins between them, their tongues moving heatedly over the others, drawing moans from the both of them.

Pulling back a fraction, they gasp for air only to lean forward a moment later to initiate another kiss. And then another. And another.

With Kai now sitting on the bathroom sink, and with Johnny in between his legs, who's hands are now wandering under his shirt, the two continue to trade passionate kisses. They desperately cling to each other, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

Only a soft knock at the door alerts the two back to reality.

"Is everything alright in there?" Robert asks through the door.

"Fine," Johnny answers him quickly, turning his head away from Kai but keeping him against the sink. "Be out in a sec."

The blush returns to Kai's cheeks when he realizes that they sorta, kinda got carried away in the moment. But damn, who knew Johnny could kiss like that?

Johnny turns back to Kai, eyeing his swollen lips almost proudly. "Want to get some revenge against Tyson?" he suddenly asks.

Kai peers at him through his stormy gray veil of hair. "Of course. We'll hit him where it hurts the most."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Yay, they're finally together. Next chapter: Revenge!

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Big chocolate chip cookies to; Thegoldenlock, Panda chan-chan, Miako6, Lhune, Ma.anda, FlyingShadow666, Tenshi of Freedom, BloodRedViolet, XxShadow StormBreakerxX, Kai's-Suzaku, Tuli-Susi, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Blaze Queenie, rebelmewpheonix and glitteredvixen06!

Bit thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, placed this fic on their faves and supported me through this fic. Much love to you all!

Last chapter!

* * *

With his hand still heavily bandaged, Kai silently walks into the kitchen and peers around with narrow ruby eyes. It's mid afternoon and three hours since he and Johnny finally got those god forsaken handcuffs off. 

After spending an hour at Robert's trying to think up the perfect plan of revenge, the two agree to focus their attention on Tyson for the time being. Ray is still AWOL and the other bladers are just innocent bystanders in all of this.

But don't worry, Kai has personally seen to it that Ray doesn't get out of this whole ordeal unscathed. There will be a surprise waiting for him at the airport when his plane finally lands.

For the others, seeing a very angry Johnny about to explode with rage is punishment enough.

When they arrived at the dojo still more than peeved, they were immediately welcomed by a weary and guilty Max. He immediately began apologizing and pinning the blame on Tyson. It hurt the blonde to do that, but personal safety always comes first.

Strangely, no one else is home at the moment. The dojo is eerily empty.

It's perfect.

Kai pauses in his movements to listen to any sign of life. A smirk appears on his lips when he hears nothing that should threaten their little plan.

"It's all clear, Johnny," he whispers, glancing over his shoulder.

A moment later a redhead appears, carrying something in his hand. He steps beside the enigma, also surveying his surroundings. He turns to Kai and nods. "This will prove a lot more fun than beating the crap out of him."

"Oh yes," Kai whispers. "This will devastate him far worst than a punch to the head."

"That will come later," Johnny sniggers as he places a kiss to Kai's cheek before pulling out the charred remains of the handcuffs and walks over to the fridge. It's a large, stainless steel two door fridge that have the door handles facing side by side. Taking the two halves of the handcuffs, Johnny latches them on the handles, locking the two doors together.

Stepping back to admire his work, Johnny turns to Kai to has a small white note in his hand. "Is that the note?" he asks.

Kai nods. "Yes. This will get him running."

Johnny nods as well, moving forward to take the note and then sticking it to the fridge right near the handles so Tyson won't miss it.

"Lets see how he likes going on a treasure hunt," Johnny comments as he takes Kai's hand in his and leads him outside.

-------------------------------------

As night slowly creeps upon the land, Tyson can't help but feel pleased with himself and the successful conclusion to his plan. Unbeknownst to Kai and Johnny, he was home at the dojo when they arrived late this afternoon. Knowing the two will most likely be beyond pissed with him, he took the liberty to find a secure hiding place and waited out their visit.

He couldn't see very well from his hiding place, but he didn't hear any yelling. Which tells him that Johnny and Kai are no longer fighting. They haven't fought or exchanged insults all the time they were here! A real achievement for them.

He knew his plan would work, they always do.

Not having anything to eat in over an hour, Tyson is starving. He closes his eyes as he licks his lips and rubs his stomach in anticipation of what he's going to eat. He walks into the kitchen and grabs the handle to open the fridge. He pulls on it, but it seems to be stuck. His eyes fly open, he gazes down at the handles and immediately freezes.

There, keeping the fridge door from opening and allowing the removal of his precious food is a pair of silver handcuffs. A pair of familiar handcuffs. Sure, they look charred and the chain between them is broken, but he's certain that they're the same.

Quickly searching his memories of where the key is, Tyson remembers that he gave it to Robert, who in turn should have gave them to Johnny, who in turn had the handcuffs.

Hence, there is no way for him to get to his precious food.

Throwing his head back, his hands on his now incredibly pale and withered cheeks, Tyson releases a cry of pure agony.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hearing the gut wrenching cry from a few blocks away, Johnny grins widely as he pulls Kai against him. "Payback's a bitch."

Snuggling into his chest, Kai smirks. "It most certainly is."

Suddenly, the two hear another gut wrenching cry and smirk a tad sadistically. "Looks like he found the note," Johnny comments.

A moment later the sound of feet desperately pounding on the pavement reaches their ears. Still smirking, the two pull away from each other and try to look as casual as they can.

"The key!" Tyson shouts when he reaches the two, leaning heavily on his knees, puffing and panting from the run. He suddenly straights and places his hands in front of his in a praying motion and bows his head. "Please, I'm sorry! I won't do anything like that again, I promise!"

Johnny smirks as he taps his chin in thought, drawing it out as long as possible. "We don't have the key."

Tyson snaps his head up, his eyes wide. "What?"

"We don't have the key," Kai repeats, a sadistic little smirk on his face as well. "My fault. I think I dropped it at the beach. It still should be there somewhere. Why don't you have a look?"

"The beach?" Tyson repeats slowly in disbelief before clutching his head between his hands in despair and drops to his knees. "It could be anywhere!"

"Well," Johnny shrugs, the sadistic delight on his face never wavering. "You better start looking."

"Is this a part of your revenge?" Tyson asks after a moment of feeling sorry for himself.

"Indeed it is," Johnny replies, folding his arms over his chest as the dual hair enigma next to him nods.

"This is your doing," Kai says with a scowl on his face, holding up his bandaged wrist to present to Tyson. "I won't be able to launch my blade for a couple of days."

Tyson looks at Kai's wrist and winces. The wrist itself doesn't look to bad with the bandage on, but the way Kai is cradling against his body, subconsciously protecting it means that the injury is far worst than he's making it out to be. Kai has a habit of playing down his injuries.

Despite being in a situation as life threatening as the one he's in now, Tyson just can't help but make a little sarcastic comment. "It's not my fault you have boney wrists," he pouts.

A flash of indignity flares in Kai's eyes and he immediately lunges forward to try and belt the champion. "What did you say?" he hisses.

Knowing that maybe he pushed the envelope a little too far, Tyson immediately jumps to his feet and runs off in the direction of the beach. Johnny latches an arm around Kai's waist, stopping him from taking off after him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Johnny mutters as he strains to hold Kai still. "But calm down, would ya, Kai?"

"I'm going to bury him alive in the sand," Kai hisses, his eyes narrowing dangerously into slits.

"That will come later," Johnny promises. "Lets leave him to dig around for a while. He won't find the key."

After a moment of intense silence, Kai huffs and stops struggling. "Fine," he says as he falls limp in Johnny's arms, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "I have plenty of time to get my revenge on him."

"Exactly," Johnny smirks. "Lets go."

"Where?" Kai asks as Johnny wraps an arm around his waist.

"You owe me a bandanna," Johnny tells him, pointing to his hair. Strands of red magenta is now starting to cascade over his eyes.

Kai blinks, wondering why he didn't notice his messy hair before. "I guess I do," he says, allowing Johnny to lead him towards the shopping district. "And what else do you want? A kilt to match that bandanna?"

A look of amusement flitters across Johnny's face. Suddenly he stops walking, a faraway look on his face. Kai also stops walking and turns to face his Scottish boyfriend. He tilts his head to the side in question, wondering why the sudden change. He blinks and then bristles.

"Did you just picture me in a kilt?" Kai asks, pulling Johnny out of his glorious thoughts with a whap to the side of the head, a blush and a scowl on his face.

"I wasn't picturing you in a kilt," Johnny immediately defends himself, raising his hands in front of his as a shield. But a smirk appears on his lips a moment later. "It was a high school girl's uniform."

"What?!" Kai cries out, his blush immediately deepening as he tries to slap the Scotsman with his good hand. But Johnny grasps his arms in his hands, being mindful of his injured wrist. He pulls the irate teen close and then kisses him soundly on the lips, not caring if anyone sees. Kai continues to struggle for a moment, but relents.

"Pervert," Kai murmurs as he pulls away from the kiss, but stays in his arms none the less. "Fine, I'll get your bandanna, but later. I want to check up on Tyson first."

Johnny shrugs, the smug smirk still on his lips. "Fine by me."

Taking Kai's good hand in his, Johnny then leads them both towards the beach. They reach their destination in a matter of minutes, just as the sun is touching the horizon. The sound of waves crashing against the shore reaches their ears which prompts the two to small more sincerely.

But as they draw closer, they can also here the sound of someone hastily digging in the sand, throwing it about carelessly. They stop at the top of a grassy embankment and the site of several large potholes in the shoreline greets them. They watch with amusement as Tyson digs away at the sand much like a dog digging a hole. He has his butt sticking straight into the air, sand spraying out in all directions. Every now and again Tyson stops what he's doing, grabs a hand full of sand and peers at it before shaking his head, jumping out of the hole and starts digging another one.

Unable to stop themselves, Kai and Johnny break down laughing.

"Where is the key, anyway?" Johnny asks through the laughter, momentarily taking his eyes off the huge sand cloud that is hovering over the beach to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Gramps has it," Kai says with a chuckle as he looks out at the ocean. "I told him that I was putting Tyson on the diet and the only way to make sure he doesn't cheat is to lock the fridge."

Amusement appears in Johnny's eyes. "And he believed that?"

"Yeah, he did," Kai says with a small grin. "And the best part is, he's going to keep him on this diet. See, I told you this would hurt him more than a punch to the head."

Johnny laughs, suddenly he gets this look of bemusement on his face. "Hey, what are we going to do about Ray? He's probably in his village by now."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Kai smiles smugly, giving Johnny a sly look. "He's either stuck at the airport or is on his way back here."

Narrowing his eyes suspicion and with a bit of humor, Johnny places his hands on his hips as he recalls Kai making a quick phone call before they headed to the dojo to carry out their plan of attack. "What did you do?"

"Cancelled his passport."

Once again Johnny laughs and promptly wraps Kai up in his arms, kissing his lips lightly. "You were never this evil when I pissed you off," he comments, giving Kai a cheeky grin.

Kai merely rolls his eyes as he places his hands on Johnny's chest. "You never drugged me, placed handcuffs on me while I was unconsciousness and then made me roam from one end of the city to the other looking for a key, now did you?"

Johnny grins a little bit wider. "Not yet."

* * *

X3 The end. I hoped you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
